


Rings

by theRougeChevalier



Series: 25 days of Christmas [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theRougeChevalier/pseuds/theRougeChevalier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Number 8 in my 25 days of Christmas short writing prompt!  </p>
<p>8. Rings</p>
<p>Ned has given his blessing for Sandor to ask Sansa to marry him, however he has one condition....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned its like all things cute threw up in this story. Christmas may be over but fluff remains strong! 
> 
> Enjoy! Happy Martin Luther King Jr. Day!

8\. Rings 

 

The sun was just beginning to break over the horizon signalling the beginning of another day, but Sandor Clegane hadn’t slept a wink. 

 

Sansa awoke with the sun to find her boyfriend staring out their balcony window. She softly walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her cheek against his back and her hands against his stomach. She hummed and placed a kiss on his back and he sighed in reply entwining the fingers over his stomach with his own. 

 

Sansa knew that sometimes Sandor would think too much, no one would ever accuse him of being a thinking man, but he was smarter than anyone gave him credit for and they would be surprised how often he became lost in thought, not always good ones. But she saw threw the mask and the mannerisms that kept others away. He may be the strongest man she knew, but she also knew that their were times that even the strong needed someone to lean on and in these times throughout their relationship she had learned exactly what kind of comfort he needed when this happened and she was honored that he trusted her enough to allow her to give it to him. 

 

Little did she know though that she was the source of his current brooding. 

 

Sandor and Sansa had been dating for 5 years and have lived together for 2 of that. Not that she didn’t spend an inordinate amount of time over his dingy flat when they were in school at King’s Landing. They had met in college there. Sansa was a sophomore working on her MBA with a minor in fashion design and Sandor had been a Continuing Education student taking a few classes trying to boost his job prospects. 

 

As different as two people could be; in ambition, looks,and manner. She was beautiful, charming, friendly, and ambitious, vibrant, and full of life. He was scarred and traumatized, dark and bitter, crude and cruel. All the things that she was not. 

 

Yet she saw past all that, somehow, and she had asked him out on a date. He thought it was a joke at first, and she had been angry with him for thinking her so shallow and vapid as to do that to him and he was upset at her for being upset, she had no right to be. But they had managed to get past it and onto their first date and well the rest was history. 

 

He had been going to school to get his life back on track, he had been through some tough times. He was discharged from the army for troubling PTSD symptoms which led him to turn to alcohol which turned into alcoholism and brawling which became so bad it could have lead to prison or even death. But thanks to a friend in the church he got himself back on track, he was in AA, seeing a therapist for his PTSD, and found a good stable job. But he didn’t have many skills other than combat so he went back to school and that had led him to her. She kept him in line and kept him focused and now he had a better job and her. 

 

She had had greater ambitions when he first met her, to go with her friends to High Garden and start a fashion house, but had given it up to move with him someplace more suited for his condition. King’s Landing was too loud with too many memories of the past, he wanted to move somewhere in the North, where it was quiet with less people and make a fresh start. 

 

She went with him, although the North was nowhere near as exciting as the South, but there were a few cities where she could get a good job with her MBA, “And besides,” She had said, “the North needs a breath of fresh air in the fashion industry and I am just that breath.” So they had compromised and moved to Eyrie it was close to her family, but not too close and on the coast line so she could easily go down to King’s Landing to visit friends every now and again, but quiet enough for Sandor, near the peace of nature that he needed. 

 

So after her graduation two years previous, they moved to the Eyrie, she got a job organizing for a local non profit, it didn’t pay much,but between her inheritance and the income from his new job they could afford their nice apartment on the outskirts of town. 

 

All the trials and tribulations they’d been through and with how far they had come was what had kept Sandor up all night. The month before had been Thanksgiving, which they had spent with her family as he had no family he wished to acknowledge let alone spend time with. 

 

The Starks at first had not approved of him and Sansa’s relationship, and he couldn’t really blame them. 

 

It had taken him a long time to prove to them how much he loved Sansa and that he would never harm her and always protect her. After 5 years his continued presence and persistence in proving himself had worn them down and he liked to think that he had somehow earned at least a grudging acceptance by the family. 

 

At Thanksgiving Sandor had taken a leap and tested that acceptance, by privately asking Eddard for his blessing to ask Sansa's hand in marriage. 

 

Sandor knew Sansa was it for him. There would never be anyone else, he couldn’t imagine his life without her. In fact he would have none if it weren’t for her and he never wished to be parted from her. He fervently hoped she felt the same. He truly believed she did, though he would never understand why, a man like him, not handsome, or well read or well mannered and yet she’d stayed with him this long. Proven herself to be true, faithful, and loving and he wanted her to stay forever. So he had taken the first step and asked Eddard. 

Eddard had given him an ultimatum, “You are not the man I would have chosen for my daughter, but she chose you. And I trust her judgement. So if she thinks you’re good enough then you must be and that makes you the perfect man for her.” He had said, eyes card and cold, but with a small smirk on his face. “From what I’ve seen in the last five years I know you will not hurt her and that you love her, all I ask is that you continue to treat her with love, honor, respect, and protect her for as long as you are together. And the one proviso I have before giving my blessing is that you propose to her in front of the family.” 

 

Family was important to the Starks so he could understand the reasoning behind the request, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t nervous about it. He had been up all night thinking about it, when would be the best time, how should he do it, how would she react, how would her mother react? All these questions buzzed around his head robbing him of sleep. 

 

Most of the Starks had come to accept him overtime as a member of their family, but Catelyn and Eddard had been the hardest to convince, now that he had Eddard’s blessing, it was only Catelyn left he had to win over. 

 

He was never one for effusive emotion to begin with so public displays of affection were limited, and this was so much more than that. Sharing his innermost feelings with her was easy when they were alone, but with her whole family watching, how would he ever find the words. 

 

Christmas was fast approaching and he knew he would only have three chances to propose before the new year, Christmas Eve, Christmas Day, or at the New Year’s Eve Ball the Starks threw every year, or risk having to wait till Easter to fulfill Eddard’s ultimatum. 

 

The ball was the last resort as there would be even more people attending then. The rich the famous and the noble from across the 7 kingdoms and he would rather not embarrass himself and Sansa by doing it there. 

 

He had pretty much narrowed it down to Christmas eve or Christmas morning, his mentor had suggested putting the ring box in her stocking and then maybe he wouldn’t have to do that much talking and the act itself would be enough to get the point across. Though romantic it also seemed like a copout. Though he had to admit the idea of using a Christmas gift as a way of bringing it up organically seemed ideal. He had yet to finish shopping for her, maybe he would go shopping and something would jump out at him as the perfect platform on which to stage his proposal. 

 

Later that day after he convinced her he was alright he went out looking for the perfect Christmas gift for Sansa. He was never much for shopping though and the added stress of needing it to be the ‘perfect’ gift for a proposal. He had the ring, had had it for over a year, he could ask her straight out, but his own insecurities were giving him a terrible case of the nerves. Usually he was straightforward even brash and rude at times but, always honest with himself and others and now if he were being completely honest with himself he was terrified. 

 

As he walked through the busy streets of central Eyrie questioning his own resolve he stopped to look at his scarred reflection in the window of a shop. As he ran a hand through his hair trying to pull himself together he focused his eyes to look through the window and what he saw gave him an epiphany. A smile appeared in his reflection as he pulled out his cell phone dialling the number for Sansa’s youngest sibling. “Rickon hey! How soon can you get to the Eyrie? I need your help with Sansa’s christmas present.” 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Christmas Eve

 

Sandor had felt confident about his gift choice and was even excited to propose, but as the day wore on his nerves returned. They had driven up to Winterfell early that morning and spent the day with the family, the festivities were now winding down after an evening of appetizers and desserts paired with board games and charades, a Stark family tradition and now they were all relaxing in the living room in front of the fire enjoying cocoa, wine, and scotch respectively. 

 

Another Stark family tradition was the opening of one gift on Christmas eve and this was Sandor’s chance. After dinner Sandor had made an excuse to go out to the ‘stables’ with Rickon. The stables across from the main house had a built in kennel as well as actual horses who somehow seemed to happily coexist with the Stark dogs regardless of their size. Catelyn had insisted they have their own space outside her house so that she didn’t always have to have them underfoot when the children weren’t home. 

 

The Stark family was big into pets especially dogs, each Stark had one, except Sansa. 

 

She had had one before. All the Stark children had wolf hounds from the same litter and Sansa had been no exception. All the dogs were fiercely protective of their masters and their family, Lady Sansa’s dog had paid the ultimate price for only doing her duty and protecting her mistress. 

 

It had been difficult for Sansa to tell him the story, but apparently when she was in high school a local boy had taken a fancy to Sansa, but his intentions had been anything, but honorable and he had been a bad apple from the start. One day while out in the neighborhood together the boy had tried to make a move on Sansa and when she rebuffed him he had slapped her and Lady had immediately jumped to her defense and dug her sharp teeth deep into the boy’s arm leaving permanent scars and causing no small amount of blood loss. The boy had survived to tell the tale and his family demanded the euthanization of Lady as recompense for their pains claiming she was a dangerous menace, the case had gone to court and in the end Sansa got a restraining order against the boy, but Lady was still ordered to be put down by the state. 

 

Justice, was done, or so they said, but it had crushed Sansa to lose her best friend, protector and companion. She had refused to replace Lady, but she loved animals just the same something Sandor had always loved about her and he too loved dogs and he knew in his heart that they were dog people and that this was not only the perfect gift for Sansa, but a great way to broach a new beginning for them. Curled up in the corner of the kennel nestled in a pile of hay was a Greater Swiss Mountain Dog puppy. Sandor smiled at the little bundle of black, brown, and white fur burrowed into the nest it had built for itself. The moment he saw the little pup he knew Sansa would love him. Right now he was mostly light colored fuzz, but he would grow into his coat over time. Sandor was reminded of the dogs of his childhood, though those had been hunting dogs not exactly cute and cuddly, but well trained and Sandor had loved them just the same. It was his hope he could train this one to be a good guard dog for Sansa, he could already see her spoiling the little guy every time he tried to teach him. His smiled widened as Rickon came up from behind him and opened the kennel. 

 

“Little guy is all worn out from playing with the big dogs earlier.” Rickon commented. 

 

“That’s good though, it means they’ve accepted him as pack.” Sandor commented. Rickon hummed in agreement as he picked up the puppy and cradled him in his arms for a moment until he blinked his eyes to signal he was waking. 

 

“Do you think she’ll like him?” Sandor asked aloud. Rickon obviously did. “I think she’ll love him.You’ve really outdone yourself this time, Sandy.” He teased using the nickname only Sansa's younger siblings ever got away with using on him. 

 

Sandor smiled and nodded. “Alright.” He said taking a deep breath. “Let’s do this.” 

 

Sandor walked back into the house first Rickon waiting outside the back door with the puppy for the signal. 

 

Almost as if it were planned Sandor walked into the living room to hear Ned say, “Should we start the gift exchange now then?” 

 

Arya gave a hearty reply the others murmuring their happy agreement. Sandor stepped up, “Perhaps I could be allowed to give Sansa her gift first?” He asked. Ned suspecting he knew where this was going was quick to agree. “Of course Sandor.” 

 

Sansa looked at him with wide gleaming eyes a hint of a smile pulling at her lips as she tried to hide her excitement. Sandor went to the tree and pulled a small flat wrapped gift box out from underneath. He walked over to the couch and sat down beside Sansa, She immediately molded to his side as she always did whenever he was near and bit her lip as she looked at the box. She reached out to take it, but he put a hand over hers. “This is a two part gift.” He said softly with a smile meeting her beautiful blue eyes. “I can’t give you this till I give you the first part, are you ready?” He asked. She grinned in anticipation. Sansa absolutely loved the suspense of getting presents. “Yes!” She said excitedly. 

 

As soon as she did Sandor leaned back and let out a whistle. Just like that the back door flew open and on four stubby little legs ran in the puppy. Rickon had been training him to respond to the whistle the last week or two he had been staying in the kennel. It wasn’t perfected, but it got him running in the right direction. The puppy slid between two arms chairs and came to a stop right at Sansa and Sandor’s feet. There were several gasps of surprise throughout the room as everyone took in the little puppy. Sansa’s jaw had dropped the moment she saw him. She wasted no time leaning down to pluck him up and place her in her lap. “Oh my goodness!” She gasped cuddling him. The puppy now fully awake from his nap was energetic and happy for a cuddle wiggling in Sansa’s lap his tongue lapping out at his nose and at her cheek. 

 

She laughed and pet him and held him close. “Oh Sandor he’s beautiful.” She gushed leaning in to kiss his cheek. “Is he really mine?” She asked looking into his eyes. 

 

“Yes.” He breathed, breath stolen by the look of sheer joy on Sansa’s face. He ran a hand down the pup’s back and once he regained his sense he continued, “He needs a name, which I'll leave up to you, but I’m sure Rickon will have a few suggestions.” Sansa looked to Rickon who stood off to the side watching, “Did you help Sandor pick him out?” 

 

“Nah I just took care of him the last week or two to keep it a surprise. The other dogs really like him and I’ve started teaching him a few things.” Rickon replied with a typical teenager shrug. 

 

Sansa’s eyes started to water a bit. “That’ so sweet, thank you Rickon.” Her hands were still busy cuddling the puppy and she placed an absent minded kiss on his head as she looked around the room. “I’d ask if you knew, but from the looks on your faces I’d say not.” 

They all had a laugh at that and Sandor took his chance, “You can open this one now.” He said holding out the flat box. Sansa wiped her eye with the back of her hand and laughed, “Ok though I don’t know how you’re going to top this.” As she took the box the pup crawled from her lap into Sandor's, which Sandor was secretly glad for as he was growing anxious at what was to come and he needed something to do with his hands. 

 

Sansa pulled apart the wrapping and lifted the lid off the box. Inside a collar was laid out, but within the circle of the collar was the ring box. She reacted to the collar first, with a “Ohh! How love…” But stopped short when she recognized the box. 

 

Her eyes widened she looked at Sandor then at the box then back at Sandor. “Sandor….what….?” 

 

Sandor kept one hand on the pup and took one of hers in the other. “Sansa Stark, nothing would make me happier than for the three of us to be a family.” He said nodding to the dog in his lap. “I love you more than anything in this world, and I don’t want to live a day without you. I promise to love, honor, and protect you for as long as I live. Will you marry me?” 

 

Sandor had practiced other lines, but he found he was so nervous he couldn’t stand to wait and drove right to the punch line. He felt himself trembling as he kept his eyes on her face waiting for an answer. Time seemed to stop the room was silent. Numbly he released her hand and lifted the ring box out and opened it. Her eyes moved from his slowly as though reluctant and she looked down at the ring. It was a simple white gold band with a small heart shaped diamond placed between two smaller sapphires, to match her eyes, was what he thought when he first saw the ring. She gave a small gasp and bit her lip before looking back up at him. If her eyes weren’t watering before they surely were now. Sandor wasn’t sure what it all meant until Sansa threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. It was a quick hard kiss and she pulled back and whispered “Yes.” 

 

Sandor simultaneously felt his heart soar and his stomach drop out all at once. “Yes?” He mimicked back and she nodded and replied the same with a laugh. He wasted no time in pulling the ring from the box and as he slid it on her finger, time seemed to start up again and the room erupted in cheers and applause. Sansa grinned and kissed him again before giving her ring another glance and pulling the collar out of the box to place on the pup who had watched the whole proceeding in head cocked curiosity from Sandor’s lap. 

 

After another kiss and a hug Sansa addressed the room once again, “I don’t suppose any of you knew about this either?” She laughed. 

 

Her brother and sisters all shook their head no. “Not even me!” Rickon said a bit indignantly. Catelyn had tears in her eyes and could no longer hold herself back from crossing the room and hugging Sansa. Over her shoulder Sansa saw her father stand up. “I knew. About this, but not about the puppy. Nice touch Sandor.” He said reaching out to shake his hand. Sandor nodded, sighing with relief that his proposal pleased his father in law. He also couldn’t wipe the smile off his face which was odd for him, but no one was going to question it right now. 

“It was beautiful Sandor.” Catelyn sobbed out still hugging Sansa. Eventually the whole room had taken a turn hugging Sansa and congratulating Sandor as well as taking a turn at cuddling the new puppy. After everyone else started to open their own first gifts Sansa plucked the puppy back up into her lap and snuggled into Sandor to watch, both feeling completely content. “You know, I said I didn’t think you could top the puppy, but you did.” Sansa whispered with a smile before kissing him again. “This is the best Christmas ever.” 

And Sandor was quick to agree.


End file.
